


My Fake Christmas Boyfriend

by HydrangeaPartridge



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Model!Jean, One Shot, Student!Marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5507087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HydrangeaPartridge/pseuds/HydrangeaPartridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern day AU written for 2015 JM christmas gift exchange: Model!Jean and swooning audience member/fan!Marco</p>
<p>In which Jean is a (stuck up) professional Model and Marco accidentally tells his family Jean's his famous boyfriend, and now he has to get close to him and ask him "could you please be my temporary boyfriend for Christmas thank you so much"</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Fake Christmas Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> It wasnt easy to finish this in time because of work and stuff but I'm glad I did it! This exchange is so much fun and I wish I could have written more for this prompt but 5k is decent right? 
> 
> I hope you'll like it blueranger!^^

We all have this annoying relative who always asks about our love life at every single family gathering. For med student Marco Bodt, the incarnation of this painful torture was none other than his uncle. It was the same questions every single year basically, but in various forms and shapes: Do you have a girlfriend ? Do you have a special someone ? Have you had your first kiss already ??

At some point, Marco even rushed his coming out to his family in hopes his uncle would be shocked and stop the questioning. But Marco was lucky, he always had been, and his family turned out to be incredibly open minded and tolerant. However, that particular point he was thankful for meant his uncle's harassing teasing didn't stop. The girlfriend questions only turned into boyfriend questions and every year he still had to endure them.

Because yes, at 22, Marco Bodt was still painfully single. But he couldn't really help it. With his medicine studies taking up most of his time, he never had the chance to really go out and meet new people. He was fine with this arrangement, having already decided that he would focus on romance when his studies would end and he would be sure to have a stable job. Of course, sometimes he still thought about how nice it could be to have someone, and wondered how it would feel to kiss, to touch... He wasn't really worried he would never find his match when the right time came. Now just wasn't the right time to be distracted by romance. His future was at stake.

But on that particular Thanks giving, he was especially fed up with his uncle's teasing. So he acted on a brim, on the heat of the moment, and like every time he said anything without thinking, he ended up doing something stupid and putting himself in big trouble.

“So Marco boy...” The way his uncle still called him a boy made Marco's fake smile stiffen even more. “Did you finally find yourself a cute little boyfriend?”

As his eyes fell on the magazine innocently standing on the table in front of him, something in Marco snapped, making his mouth form words he immediately regretted. “Actually yes, I do”

Marco wasn't used to lying, and he considered himself to be very bad at it, but his uncle still bought his shaky affirmation, mistaking the blush on his nephew's face for embarrassment only love-struck youngsters experienced.

“Oh, finally!” Marco's uncle's smile widened, showing yellow teeth darkened by too much smoking. “What's his name? What does he do?”

Marco gulped, eyes glued on the magazine before him. “Jean... his name is Jean” He looked up. “He is a model”

–--------

Unsurprisingly, the _small_ lie Marco impulsively fed his uncle quickly spread to the whole family, and soon he was suffocating under an avalanche of questions, to which he embarrassingly answered with more lies. It was a vicious circle; with every new lie, the thought of telling the truth became scarier and scarier, and also a lot more difficult.

As the days of November turned into December, Marco ended up telling his Mom that his marvellous and famous boyfriend Jean would come have dinner with the whole family on Christmas Eve. It was the point of no return. He became submerged under the weight of his dumb lie. He was in so much trouble, and the stress it caused was eating him up.

“What have I gotten myself into?” Marco whined as he sat on his bed, his eyes throwing daggers at the perfect picture of the perfect model smirking at him from the page of a popular fashion magazine.

The blond man with an undercut proudly harbouring a dark trench-coat was none other than Marco's made-up boyfriend: Jean Kirschtein; a famous half-french, half-german model who Marco had a crush on for years. The brunette followed the young model's ascension to fame with the excitement of a horny fangirl, and he always wished he could meet that man who was just about his age in person. And he had to admit, in his wildest fantasies, at some point, he imagined dating Jean (and also things far less innocent in the lonely hours of the night).

But of course it was impossible that he would ever meet the man. And even if he did, it was even more impossible that this pretty boy with a cool looking attitude would accept to play his fake boyfriend during Christmas day. The guy surely had better things to do.

Marco sighed from longing whilst admiring Jean Kirschtein's sharp features and soon a second sigh escaped him from how stupid he was.   
The brunette rolled over with a groan, burring his face in his pillow as he contemplated how screwed he was. This year's Christmas was going to be the worst of his whole life.

–---------

Marco hurried inside the warmth of the next shop, shaking his head like a dog would to get rid of the snow stuck into his hair. His hands were full with shopping bags and he was glad this was the last shop on his list to complete his yearly Christmas gifts shopping day.

The boutique he just stepped in was the fanciest of all the ones he visited that day. It belonged to a famous cloth brand that his younger sister particularly loved and this year, he saved up to be able to buy her one item here.   
Marco wasn't used to shopping in boutiques where the price of a single shirt was composed of three digits, so he admittedly felt slightly out of place browsing the neat and almost empty alleys in his old coat and shabby scarf when all he could see around him were cashmere sweaters and silk gloves.  
The brunette could feel the judging eyes of the lonely saleswoman strictly standing behind the cash register in a custom-made suit and high stilettos that must be killing her delicate feet, so he tried to find what he was looking for as quickly as possible.  
But upon finally finding the scarf he wanted to give his sister, he realized he wasn't the only customer here.

Marco's brown eyes widened. None other than Jean Kirschtein was standing before him, casually browsing through expansive shirts with what seemed to be mild interest.  
The model's outfit was impeccable, as expected from a fashion addict. He wore a long grey coat that fitted his slim silhouette perfectly, as well as a large beige stripped scarf from a famous French designer and shining leather pointy-toed shoes that Marco would never dream to own.  
The brunette realized he was staring, and also that his mouth hung open like a fish out of the water. He closed it quickly but couldn't bring himself to look away.

He couldn't believe Jean Kirschtein, the real one and only, was standing in front of him. It was his chance to talk to him! And maybe, just maybe, some silly part of him believed he could ask this handsome and completely out of reach guy to pretend to be his fake date on Christmas.

Marco shook his head.

No, someone as famous and pretty as Jean Kirschtein would never even accept to talk to someone as boring and bland as himself... He shouldn't embarrass himself.  
Marco picked up the present for his sister and made for the cash-register. But then he stopped in his tracks. 

Why not try? Take a chance?

This was an occasion that would never present itself ever again, and even if Jean refused, what was there more for him to lose? He would feel embarrassed but at least he would have heard the man's dreamy voice in live once in his life.  
Marco's inner struggle only lasted a few seconds, but when he turned around one again, Jean was walking away, heading to the changing rooms to try on a few shirts he selected.

Marco's heart beat faster and his mind raced as Jean entered a changing room and closed the curtain. The brunette quickly glanced to the saleswoman and when he saw she was busy admiring her well polished nails, he set his plan into action.  
He didn't know what came over him when he confidently marched towards Jean's changing room, slightly drew the curtain and swiftly entered the small space, completely disrespecting the model's privacy.

Jean was just taking his shirt off, but when he wasn't blinded by the fabric in front of his eyes anymore, his sharp tawny eyes fell on Marco, full of a mix of anger, fear and disgust.

“What the hell man?!” He shouted and Marco feared the saleswoman would hear. 

The freckled brunette defensively put his hands in front of him; as a sign he meant no harm. “Please, don't shout! I-I only want to talk to you for a second, I promise!” He whispered, eyes pleading.

The shirtless model in front of him frowned but it was hard to stay focused on his face when Marco could see the perfect lines of his well defined pecs and abs, as well as the line of dark blond hair going from his navel to... Marco forced himself to look up. He didn't want to be mistaken for a pervert.

“And you think I would be disposed to talk with a man who follows me into a changing room and checks me out like a pervert?”

Marco felt his face go white before it turned crimson with the heat of shame. He really did pass for a pervert.

“I'm so sorry, I saw you and I-I just panicked!” Marco stuttered, unable to look at Jean anymore so much he was ashamed of his rude behaviour. “It's not like me to do this b-but I'm a huge fan of yours and-”

“-and you thought you could maybe get a quickie in a changing room? Well sorry but it's not the way we do things here” Jean's voice was icy and his words made Marco's blush deepen with embarrass. He couldn't believe he made such a bad first impression with the man he admired so much. He really was a fool.

“I-I...” Marco's voice trembled, his hands starting to shake as bitter tears filled the corner of his eyes. “I'm sorry” He sniffed before turning away to shamelessly exit the small changing room.

“Wait!” Jean's voice froze Marco into place and he carefully looked back, confused, eyes still teary.

“I shouldn't have talk to you like this” The model apologized with a sigh.“But you have to admit what you did was kind of rude” He added, raising a sharp eyebrow.

Marco nodded. “I'm sorry” He repeated. “I admire you so much, I just got carried away...” He looked down and Jean sighed again, running a hand through his perfect hair, looking like he was pondering his options.

“What's your name?” The blond finally asked.

“Marco”

“Well Marco, let's get out of here. I don't actually like any of these shirts and I am starving so I say you buy me lunch as an apology for what you did and maybe I'll give you an autograph or a picture or something” 

Marco's eyes widened in surprise and his jaw dropped. He couldn't believe what he just heard; he was going to have lunch with Jean Kirschtein!  
The brunette tried to pinch himself and Jean frowned at him, appalled. “Wow, you're not on the smart side, are you?” He dryly commented before pushing Marco out of the changing room “This is reality. Now get out so I can get dressed properly!”

–--------

Marco still couldn't believe the situation he was in. He sat across Jean Kirschtein, the famous model he had a HUGE crush on, at a random fast food, sharing a bucket of fried chicken. Marco expected Jean to ask for a fancy meal at an expensive restaurant, and not a cheap fast food smelling of frying oil and sweat; but his not so full wallet was thankful for it.  
Jean noisily slurped on his diet coke before shoving a chicken wing into his mouth, and Marco had to admit, he expected the young model to be a bit more graceful when he ate. At the moment, Jean's manners weren't what one would call good, and it was so far away from the impeccable image the blond conveyed on the photo-shots.

“You look... hungry?” Marco hesitantly tried to establish a dialogue while Jean kept eating, seemingly not bothered that his fingers were getting greasy.

The model looked up to brunette, swallowing his mouthful before taking a fry between his long and delicate fingers, pointing it to Marco. “At the agency, they never let me eat those” Jean seriously answered. “Too greasy, too salty, bad for your health and weight, you know the story...” He added before chewing on the fry. “But I've always loved this shit and god! You don't know how long I dreamt of eating fries again” The model let out a pleased groan akin to a moan as he shoved another nugget in his mouth, and the noise sent shivers down Marco's spine.

“G-glad I could help” Marco said, blushing, standing too straight and too tense on his uncomfortable chair.

“You're not eating your share?” Jean pointed to Marco's untouched trail and the brunette shook his head. His stomach was tied from excitement and apprehension.   
Jean shrugged before unceremoniously helping himself with Marco's share. “Can you get me a Sunday next?” He asked around a mouthful and Marco nodded, getting up too quickly and heading to the checkout.

While he waited in the line, Marco contemplated the situation he was in. He was buying lunch to a hot model who turned out far less affected and dreamy than he first thought. But seeing Jean Kirschtein being so natural and discovering his true personality made Marco fall even deeper for him, weirdly so. It was like his crush became more concrete, and not only a far away fantasy of an ideal person who couldn't exist in this reality.  
Now was his chance to make his move. He had to convince Jean to see him again, he wanted to be with the man more than just for a lunch and never see him again. And mostly, he had to convince him to pretend to be his boyfriend for Christmas. He could probably bribe the young model with more unhealthy food?  
The brunette had to try; but for it to work, he had to avoid being awkward and sounding deranged or crazy like he did back in the clothing shop. That would probably be difficult seeing what he had to ask of Jean was already the weirdest thing ever... But still, he had to give it a go.

Marco went back to the table with Jean's Sunday, his walk and eyes full of determination.

“Thanks man” Jean quickly said, already reaching out for the sweet treat. But Marco moved the dessert out of his reach.

“I'll give it to you on one condition.” He attempted to blackmail the model and the frown it owned him was hell of scary. It seemed one didn't get between Jean Kirschtein and his food.

“What would that be?” The blond sceptically asked, his eyes darkening menacingly.

Marco gulped. “I want you to pretend to be my boyfriend for Christmas”

Silence.

Then Jean laughed so hard other customers looked at him like he was mad.

Marco felt his face flush as the model before him almost choked in his hilarity.

“You seriously think a guy like me has nothing better to do with his life?!” Jean asked between chuckles. “And most importantly, you think I'd go that far for a Sunday?!”

Marco didn't know what to say so he stayed silent, looking down, his nails suddenly incredibly interesting.

Jean finally calmed down and greedily latched onto the sugary ice cream Marco brought him. “Seriously, why would you ask me that?” The blond asked between two spoons of the cold dessert.

Marco sighed at how stupid this demand had been. Just as stupid as his lies to his family. He felt so bad when he should be enjoying Jean's company. He was so lucky to have met him, it was his wildest dream! And now he was spoiling it all with futile things instead of enjoying the moment.

Jean listened quietly as Marco explained the situation he put himself into, and surprisingly, the model didn't make any mean or cocky comment.

“Wow, not cool” The blond finally stated once Marco got everything off his chest. “I kind of feel bad for you... I don't get why everyone believed you... but you truly are in the shit!”

“Guess I am” Marco laughed dryly. “I'm sorry I used you to try and look cool... Guess I took my dreams for realities...” He sighed.

“Well, that's kind of flattering to know you dream of having me as a boyfriend” Jean commented. “Unsurprising, given how handsome I am, but still flattering” He winked and Marco blushed. The brunette wished he was as confident and cool as Jean. Maybe he could ask for a few words of advice before they eventually parted.

They two young men kept talking, idly chatting like boys their age did; mostly about their work, their family, the latests fashion trend...  
Then came the time to say goodbye.

 

They stood in front of the fast food and Marco just knew he looked pitiful.

 

“Oh don't look so down Marco” Jean tried to cheer him up, giving his shoulder a light pat. “You know what, you're a decent guy, so far away from the psycho I first thought you were”

Jean shot Marco a dashing smile and it helped soothe his sadness a little. What he wouldn't give to see more of that bright genuine smile directed at him and him only, not a random camera of some professional photograph.

“Hey! Give me your number okay?” Jean suddenly offered and Marco looked up to him with stars in his eyes, like a kid upon seeing his presents under the tree on Christmas day. “If I ever need illegal fast food deal, I'll ask you” Jean added with a grin while he entered Marco in the contacts of his pricey smartphone.

Marco was on cloud nine as Jean waved and left, claiming he was already late for a photoshoot. The brunette waved back, heart swelling with the thought of seeing Jean again someday.

–--------

The month of December edged to its end and no sign or word of Jean. But Marco kept wishing, dreaming that he would receive a text from the model. He was glued to his phone, but it didn't change the fact that no message ever came.

Until the fateful night of December the 22nd.

**From: Unknown**

Hey Marco!  
It's Jean, you know, the model you treated to some cheap fast food ;)  
Turns out my plans for Christmas got cancelled so I was thinking back about that crazy favour you asked of me and well... why not! Since I've got nothing better to do, might as well get some free food at your place...   
If you still want me to come of course...

 

Marco had to rub his eyes. Twice. 

 

Jean had finally texted him AND he accepted to come for Christmas and play this stupid boyfriend masquerade. It was unhoped-for, like a christmas miracle. Hands trembling, Marco quickly typed an answer, before Jean changed his mind.

**To: Unknown**

Of course I still want to!   
And my mom will be delighted to cook food for one more, especially my “boyfriend”!

 

Marco gathered all his courage and sent the text. He even sent another one right away.

 

**To: Unknown**

You're already planned anyway because of my stupid lie... ^^'

 

The brunette waited for a few long seconds, fiddling nervously with his fingers and then, his phone buzzed again.

 

**From: Unknown**

Great! Just tell me where you live and when I should arrive. I hope your Mom's cooking is good! ;)

 

Marco couldn't help but squeal. Even if it was fake, Jean Kirschtein was going to be his date for Christmas! Meaning he was going to see the model for an entire evening! He couldn't believe how lucky he was, and he excitedly started counting the hours until the 24th of December.

–--------

On the night of the 23rd, Marco didn't sleep, and during the day of the 24th, he kept pacing around, checking himself countless times and had to brush his hair a thousand times since he kept messing them in his anxiety.  
Marco was sure he had never been this nervous in his entire life, and when the doorbell finally rang, he was relieved; for at some point he wondered if Jean would really show up.

“I'm getting it!” The brunette shouted as he sprinted to the door before one of his family members could outrun him

He turned the knob, heart beating fast in his chest, and stood frozen before the sight of Jean, all dressed up in his fancy grey winter coat; hair slicked back, shoes polished. He was like a photograph from a magazine and Marco wondered if he wasn't dreaming for a second. He felt kind of ridiculous in his ugly old Christmas sweater. 

“Hey” Jean whispered, licking his lips; the movement betraying the nervousness his confident posture hid well. “Can I come in?” He asked, his cheeks reddened by the cold outside air, and maybe something else too.

“S-sure” Marco forced his body to move and stepped aside, unable to detach his eyes from Jean so much he was entranced by the model. He felt like this beautiful sight would disappear if he looked away.

Jean entered the cosiness of Marco's home and he seemed phased for a second as he hung his coat on the old wooden coat-hanger. “Your house is... nice” The model breathed as his eyes wandered around the living room.

Marco didn't have time to reply, for a horde of family members suddenly came from nowhere, surrounding Jean in a split second and burring him under a mountain of not so discreet questions.

Loud voices and laughs kept bursting forth.

“Oh my he's handsome!”

“I can't believe little Marco got such a pretty boy home!”

“Are those clothes Dior?”

“How long have you been with our little Marco?”

“Goodness the boy smells so good! Like peanuts!”

“But he's so skinny. Come here boy, you must be starved! Let's get you something to eat!”

Marco watched powerless as Jean sent him the most helpless look possible. The brunette tried to interfere, but his family was too intrusive and wouldn't let him come closer to the young model.

Luckily, the house's mistress soon arrived to save the day (or the evening).

When Mrs Bodt simply cleared her throat and announced that dinner was ready, all heads turned to her and the numerous guests docilely moved to the dining room, leaving behind them a stunned Marco and an exhausted Jean. They stood mouth agape before the power of a perfect housewife.

“Come eat boys” Mrs Bodt soon invited them with a wave of her hand, and her reassuring smile set the both of them in movement.

–--------

Dinner was a bliss. A perfect combination of delicious food, loud laughs and cheery anecdotes. Marco loved family gatherings, and especially the traditional Christmas one because he could feel all this happiness of being with people he loved and get drunk on it.

And to think that this year he got to share this with the man he was crushing on so hard...

Jean proved to be of amazing company. He chatted politely, smiled, interacted with Marco's family with wit and ease. It was clear he was used to social gatherings, but Marco couldn't see anything fake in the model's behaviour. It looked like the blond was enjoying himself, and Marco's family was charmed. Jean easily made up cute answers when asked how he met Marco, how long they had been together, and the young brunette felt a weird mix of pride and happiness, but also darker emotions like emptiness and regret. For he knew, all this was a lie.  
He wasn't dating Jean and as much as he liked pretending he was, this masquerade ended up hurting him more than he expected.

Because now that he tasted what it could be like to share something with Jean, he wanted more. He wanted the real thing; he wanted to really live all these nice pretend situations Jean was feeding his family with his signature grin.

 

At the end of the meal, it was late and Marco was exhausted from the festivities and too much food. He isolated himself in the entryway, slowly sipping on his eggnog while he contemplated the evening. 

It had been perfect really, Jean, his family, everyone bathed in happiness and joy.  
But it still left a bad aftertaste. Or more like an unsatiated thirst that brought a gloomy melancholy over Marco when the laughter died. He felt bad feeling gloomy on such a happy day, especially, when he should make the most of his borrowed time with Jean; but he couldn't help it.

During the night Marco had seen more of Jean than he could ever have hoped for, and he had to admit he was even more charmed by the real Jean Kirschtein than by the photoshopped, almost impersonal pictures of him he used to drool over on magazines.  
Jean wasn't superficial and haughty like one would expect from a model, and Marco had discovered tonight that he could even be quite humble and simple when dwelling with common people.

He was falling so hard for the blond he felt pitiful. Because the next day everything would be over.

As Marco sighed, footsteps came closer.

“Your family finally gave me a break” Jean chuckled slightly, running a tired hand through his still perfect hair. “Everything alright here?” He then softly asked, standing a respectful distance from his host, his own glass of eggnog in hand.

Marco looked up but quickly averted his gaze, hoping the blond wouldn't notice his flushed cheeks. “Y-yeah... just a bit tired...” He whispered before taking a sip from his glass. The warm liquid felt nice but didn't help calm his swirling thoughts.

Jean slowly mimicked the motion before trying to continue the conversation. “Your family is tiring yeah.” He said before quickly realizing what he implied. “I mean not in a bad way! They're great; nice and funny... but when you're not used to it, it's kind of tiring” He added in a rush, brushing a nervous hand through his hair.

Marco's eyes widened and he dared looking at Jean's face. “So you appreciated this evening?”

Jean nodded eagerly. “Of course!” He paused. “You don't know how lucky you are to have all this” He gestured around pointing at nothing and everything in the house. “It's... nice. Really nice...”

“Thanks” Marco replied and he licked his lips before he considered asking something that might be too personal. He quickly decided to go for it; Jean seemed open for discussion.  
“But don't you have that too? A few relatives you spend the holiday with?”

Jean's face fell and he looked to his shoes. “Well, not really...” He sighed and for the first time, Marco found distress on the pretty model's face. “Since I was a child, Mom and Dad have always been away for business during the holidays... and now with my job, I'm always running around the world with no time to sit down and enjoy the end of the year with my family....”

Marco felt bad for Jean and imagining him younger, forced to spend Christmas alone made his heart ache.

“It gets lonely” Jean whispered, his voice weak and almost inaudible. It was painful to see this young man who was supposedly so famous, be so lonely and vulnerable. Marco couldn't hold back anymore.

The freckled brunette quickly put his glass down onto a nearby table and swiftly pulled Jean into a tight hug. The blond stiffened but soon relaxed into the other's warm embrace, going as far as burring his face into Marco's shoulder and letting out a small strained sob.

From so close, Marco could smell Jean's discrete but addictive fragrance, as well as the softness of the blond's hair brushing against his cheek. He felt good and content like this.

They stayed pressed against each other for a while, seconds turning into long minutes as they both enjoyed the moment.  
Until Jean slightly moved away so he was still in Marco's arms but could meet his eyes properly.

“Thanks. I needed that” Jean muttered, his voice trembling a little.

Marco gave him his warmest smile. “Anytime”

“You're a good guy Marco... I wish-” Jeans started, eyes searching Marco's. “I wish we could keep in touch.”

Marco's smile widened impossibly. “I'd love that!”

Jean nodded, smiling back.

Then the blond's eyes suddenly got distracted as he spotted something on the ceiling, making him frown before a smile graced his lips again.

“Looks like we're under the mistletoe...” Jean's purred, his voice dropping low. 

Marco looked up too and when he spotted the small green leaves and red berries, his face became crimson. He almost feared smoke might come out of his ears so much his cheeks felt warm.

“A thank you kiss for this beautiful evening” Jean whispered, his face inching closer, so close Marco could feel his warm breath on his lips.

Marco gulped as Jean's deep tawny eyes kept looking back and forth from his eyes to his parted lips. He felt like a deer in the headlights.

“Close your eyes” Jean breathed and Marco obeyed.

Jean's lips were soft against his and Marco held the model closer, his fingers grasping the soft fabric of the blond's cashmere pullover. 

As they lost himself in the deepening kiss they shared, nothing mattered around Marco and Jean, and there was no masquerade, no lies anymore. Through the fog and thrill the kiss brought, Marco's clouded mind believed his heart when it said it was sure he would hear more of Jean in the next year. Hopefully a lot more.

It was the most beautiful present Marco Bodt could have hoped for in this ending year; he who had been nothing but a naughty liar who didn't deserve it; and this was probably the best Christmas he ever had...


End file.
